A triple laser flow cytometry system is being developed so that various imunofluorescent labeling techniques may be employed for the investigation of tumor cell kinetics. Three laser beams at different wave lengths will be made to intersect a tumor cell flow stream passing through a quartz cuvette so that multiparameter signals may be obtained. These signals will be processed by specialized electronics and then analyzed by means of a PDP 11 computer.